falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Коготь смерти
Коготь смерти ( , , ) — существо серии [[Серия игр Fallout|игр Fallout]]. Описание Одно из самых опасных существ на всей территории постъядерной Америки. Полулегендарное животное, присутствующее во всех частях серии игр Fallout. История thumb|150px|Модель когтя смерти Когти смерти были созданы военными и учёными США до начала Великой войны с целью создания штурмовых боевых подразделений. Они были выведены искусственным путём из рогатых хамелеонов Джексона, к которым с помощью генетических манипуляций были добавлены ДНК различных животных. Полученные существа оказались больше, сильнее, быстрее и выносливее своих предков, которые стали ещё меньше походить на своих «отпрысков»''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 27: ''Deathclaws were originally created to replace humans during close-combat search-and-destroy missions. They were derived from mixed animal stock and then refined by the Master, using genetic manipulation. The resulting creature is almost unbelievably fast and powerful. После глобальной ядерной войны образцы освободились, начали адаптироваться к условиям суровых Пустошей и даже преуспели в этом большинство других видов. К 2161 году они уже заселяют некоторые территории и занимают одну из самых лидирующих позиций в экосистеме Пустоши. Известно, что некоторые особи до 2161-го попали к Создателю, который экспериментировал с ними и улучшил их генетически. Долгое время на момент 2160-х гг. существа были окутаны тайнойПо словам многих современников той эпохи, когти смерти — не более чем миф., их встречали только караваны. Торговцы говорили о страшных огромных существах, нападавших на людей и животных и разрывавших их на части одним ударом. Обычно когти смерти охотятся целой группой, поэтому доподлинно сообщить об этих животных мало кому удавалосьFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 28: Often, several Deathclaws live together and protect an Alpha-female with a brood of eggs. When you run into one Deathclaw, look around — there almost certainly will be more. В дальнейшем легенды о когтях смерти, которые начали распространять свои территории обитания ещё дальше, стала правдой, после чего некоторые люди стали на них охотиться. На момент 2230-х гг. Анклаву удалось выполнить исследовательский проект по приручению опасных существ, результатом которого в 2240-х гг. стало выведение разумных особей, а на момент 2277-го учёным ему удалось контролировать их разум. Fallout thumb|150px|Рендер когтя смерти Во время событий Fallout Выходец из Убежища впервые встречает когтя смерти при расследовании задания о пропавших караванах. Хотя они оказались ни при чём, их логово послужило зацепкой в дальнейшем расследовании — Выходец обнаружил там мёртвого супермутанта. Также выводок когтей смерти можно встретить в Могильнике, где в заброшенном складе обосновалась самка когтей смерти с кладкой яиц. Это логово оказалось на пути к оружейникам, которые хотели избавиться от опасных соседей, так как это вредило их бизнесу. С небольшим шансом можно встретить одного когтя смерти во время случайной встречи на просторах Пустоши. Fallout 2 В Fallout 2 Избранный встречает разумных когтей смерти — результат одного из экспериментов Анклава с ВРЭ. Одного из них, Гориса, интересующегося внешним миром, Избранный может взять в напарники. Fallout 3 Чудовищной силы существа обитают и на просторах Столичной Пустоши, некоторых из них Аклав научился контролировать с помощью специальных устройств и использовать в качестве боевой силы. Добытую лапу когтя можно превратить в опасное оружие рукопашного боя. Fallout: New Vegas Здесь, помимо классических взрослых и молодых особей, водятся ещё пять смертоносных видов, а именно: * коготь смерти — самец-альфа; * коготь смерти — детёныш, обитают в Карьере и ходят с маткой; * коготь смерти — легенда; * коготь смерти — матка; * слепой коготь смерти. Коготь смерти — матка и коготь смерти — самец-альфа обитают в Карьере, а коготь смерти — легенда — в пещере Дед-Винд. Слепой коготь смерти был обнаружен недалеко от пещеры Дед-Винд (между локациями «Проход Примм» и «Хижина Харпера»), много слепых когтей смерти в товарном депо. Также когти смерти в большом количестве и всех видов (кроме легенды) обитают на мысе через реку от заброшенного бункера Братства Стали. Несмотря на внешнюю схожесть особей, они могут очень сильно отличаться по ПУ. Когти смерти локаций «Мыс когтей смерти», «Товарное депо», «лагерь Великих ханов» гибнут от скрытного выстрела в голову из снайперской винтовки обычным патроном (хорошо прокачанным снайпером, на 30-м уровне). «Такие же» когти смерти, обитающие севернее локации Карьера и около узловой станции 15, гибнут только от выстрела в голову из крупнокалиберной снайперской винтовки, при условии, что используется психо или слешер. Помимо повышенных параметров здоровья, ПУ и урона, некоторые когти смерти (например, коготь смерти — матка в Карьере) отличаются неадекватно высокой скоростью передвижения, в разы превосходя по данному показателю обычных сородичей. Old World Blues При наличии способности «Дикая пустошь» в посёлке Хиггса появляется уменьшенный коготь смерти Полосатик. Он живёт в будке, которая раньше принадлежала псу по кличке «Габриэль». Lonesome Road Помимо простых когтей, встречается уникальный коготь смерти по имени Рык. В этом дополнении хорошо зарекомендовал себя сигнальный пистолет. Если из него выстрелить в когтя с расстояния метров 10, то коготь, охваченный пламенем, убегает (слева вверху на экране загорается надпись «Тварь напугана и убегает»). Этот эффект длится секунд 10—15, после чего пламя гаснет, коготь возвращается и атака может повториться. Сигнальный пистолет только отпугивает, но почти не причиняет вреда. Fallout 4 В Fallout 4 Выживший встречается с когтями смерти довольно часто. Основным местом их обитания является Светящееся море. В Содружестве когти смерти чаще всего нападают в одиночку, но на других пустошах они передвигаются стаями из трех-четырёх особей. Виды: * Коготь смерти * Дикий коготь смерти * Белый коготь смерти * Коготь смерти-хамелеон * Светящийся коготь смерти * Коготь смерти альфа-самец * Царица когтей смерти * Мифический коготь смерти Появление некоторых когтей смерти или особых видов может быть заскриптовано в определённых локациях. Так же есть вероятность встретить легендарную особь, когда игра идёт на высокой сложности. От уровня сложности зависит шанс встречи с легендарным когтем смерти и, чем выше сложность, тем выше шанс встречи. Fallout Shelter Когти смерти нападают на Убежище довольно редко. Открытие дверей и радиосигналы значительно увеличивают шансы их появления. Ходят стаями из 3 особей. Начинают атаковать при населении Убежища 60 человек и выше. В первую очередь стараются уничтожить двери и проникнуть в помещения, наполненные беззащитными персонажами. Передвигаются по этажам, разрушая лифты. Являются очень серьёзным противником и могут сильно уменьшить население неподготовленного Убежища. Единственная мера противодействия — полностью заселять комнаты на первых этажах высокоуровневыми, хорошо вооруженными и экипированными жителями, а также держать наготове пачку стимуляторов. Также встречаются при исследованиях Пустоши. Fallout: Wasteland Warfare В игре присутствует играбельная миниатюра когтей смерти. Fallout 76 В Fallout 76 встречаются когти смерти. Как и в Fallout 4, бывают разных видов. Виды Коготь смерти 80px|right Самое обычное из чудовищ своего вида, населяющее послевоенные пустоши. Отличаются невероятными скоростью и силой, запасом здоровья и мощью удара. Можно встретить группу из трёх-четырёх особей. Отдельные представители: * Крлдраав (Fallout Tactics); * Шаав (Fallout Tactics); * Крик (Fallout Tactics); * Рык (Lonesome Road); * Полосатик (Old World Blues + «Дикая пустошь»). Коготь смерти — альбинос 60px|right Коготь смерти — самец-альфа 75px|right Коготь смерти — детёныш 75px|right Коготь смерти — легенда 160px|right Коготь смерти Анклава 80px|right Анклав посадил когтей в клетки и снабдил их головы устройством, контролирующим поведение с помощью передаваемых сигналов. В случае поломки устройства животное, которое в него заключено, впадает в бешенство и нападает на любое существо, включая своих хозяев. Часто используется патрулями Анклава в качестве боевой поддержки. Волосатый коготь смерти 90px|right Матка когтей смерти 90px|right Отдельные представители: * Курица Розы (Fallout 2); * Керит (Fallout 2); * Матриарх (Fallout Tactics). Молодой коготь смерти 75px|right Белый коготь смерти Мифический коготь смерти Дикий коготь смерти Коготь смерти-хамелеон Светящийся коготь смерти Царица когтей смерти Разумный коготь смерти 80px|right Отдельные представители: Слепой коготь смерти 160px|right За кулисами * В «''Библии Fallout 6» и «Библии Fallout 7» Крис Авеллон раскрывает историю появления когтей смерти. По его словам, они являются, в том числе, ссылкой на «когтей тени» ( ) из ''Wasteland и ужасного Тарраску ( ) — монстра из системы настольных ролевых игр Dungeons & Dragons ( ). * В The Elder Scrolls: Online существует одноимённое существо. См. также Коготь — оружие когтя смерти в Fallout и Fallout 2. Галерея FB7 deathclaw concept art.png|Ранний концепт-арт Скотта Кэмпбелла Death Claw 2.JPG|Части тела когтя смерти в Fallout Deathclaw.jpg|Страница из Vault Dweller’s Survival Guide — коготь смерти против Выходца из Убежища Deathclaw egg.png|Яйцо когтя смерти F3C2.jpg|Изображения когтей смерти в The Art of Fallout 3 VB deathclaw.jpg|Коготь смерти Van Buren DeathclawFO4.png|Коготь смерти, показанный в официальном трейлере Fallout 4 Концепт-арт Адама Адамовича DeathclawCA.jpg DeathclawCA2.jpg DeathclawAttackCA.jpg Примечания bg:Смъртонокти de:Todeskralle en:Deathclaw es:Garra Mortal fi:Deathclaw fr:Griffemort hu:Halálkarom it:Deathclaw ja:Deathclaw no:eathclaw pl:Szpon śmierci zh:死亡爪 Категория:Когти смерти Категория:Существа